Buick Model D
The Buick Model D was a five seater passenger car, which in the model years 1907 and 1908 was built by Buick in the U.S. as the first four-cylinder model. It had been put aside a structurally identical Roadster, the Model S, as well as one touring car and a roadster with planetary gear, the models H and K 1909. replaced the models 16 and 17 the first two types, in 1911 they were called the new car model 38 and 39 . Fell away during the Roadster in 1912, there was the touring this year as the Model 43 and the following year as a 40 model. History Models D, H, K and S (1907-1908) The D 'models' (Tourer) and S (Roadster) was a four-cylinder in-line engines equipped with an engine capacity of the 4,178 cc an output of 30 bhp developed (22 kW). The wheelbase of the bearing with a shaft drive, front-engine, rear-wheel drive tourer was 2705 mm, 2604 mm of the Roadster. Unlike their two-cylinder counterparts had the D models and S Spur, 3 speeds forward. 1907, there were the same car but even with two-stage planetary gears as a H model (Tourer) and C Model (roadster). The Tourer were held as the two-cylinder models in royal blue and fitted with ivory-colored wooden-spoke wheels. The sporty roadster were French-gray with green stripes. 1908 fell off the H and K models, the D Model was unchanged and continued to be built by the S Model, there was also a version with a mother-in seat and a four-seat version. The D Model was created in 1907 within the time of two years, once the S Model 442nd of the two models with planetary gear in the only year of production arose only 36 pieces (Model H), or 13 pieces (Model K). Models 16 and 17 (1909-1910) The Model 16 was a 2-seater roadster or 4-seater tour About (roadster with 2 auxiliary seats), later available as a 4-seater tonneau. Placed at its side, a 5-seater touring car of the same design, the model was 17th. Both models were four-cylinder in-line engines equipped with an engine capacity of the 5211 cm ³ a power of 32.4 bhp developed (23.8 kW). The wheelbase of the Roadster, and tour About Tonneau was 2,845 mm, the 2,858 mm of the touring car. From their predecessors, the new models distinguished by somewhat larger engines and a more modern look with rounded fenders. The Model 16 was developed in 2749 by two years, the model 17 was made 8005 times. Models 38 and 39 (1911) Successor models of 16 and 17 for model year 1911, the models were 38 and 39, they had the same engine we. Their predecessors, who, however, was strengthened to 48 bhp (35 kW) The wheelbase of the car was a uniform 2946 mm. The roadster with its distinctive tail tank was painted dark blue and had gray wooden spoke wheels. Even the touring car was available in this color combination. The Model 38 was built 153 times, the model 39 was made 905 times. In 1912, the big roadster accounted replacement. Model 43 (1912) In 1912, the Model 43 replaced without major changes, the 39th model After elimination of the Pullman limousine model 41 with the same engine, the 43 was now the top model of the brand. The Model 43 was built in 1501 times. Model 40 (1913) 1913 replaced the Model 40 type from the 43rd It differed from its predecessor with a shorter wheelbase of 2921 mm, and the leather upholstery, which was continued up to the door tops. The Model 40 was built 1,506. 1914 of these cars accounted for replacement. Category:Buick Category:Antique Category:Edwardian Category:Pre-war